


Walk of Shame

by Rangerskirt



Series: Bottom Roy [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling, Ed is sweet, First Times, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Night Stand, Roy is awkward, Sex, Students, With the promise of something more in the future, bottom!Roy, little to no plot, older!ed, only slightly, top!Ed, younger!roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerskirt/pseuds/Rangerskirt
Summary: Roy has worked himself to the bone to get where he was with no help from anyone but himself, a full ride into any college he wanted and allowed to take as many classes as he wanted. Unfortunately working hard for school has left him...lacking, with any personal connections that he's starting to feel the absence of.----In which a lonely, and slightly horny, Roy decides to try going to a party during summer break and meets a very handsome older student and the two end up in bed together.





	Walk of Shame

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write smut much so apologies if this is garbage. I've just been on a Roy/Ed fix lately and my writing just flies away on its own sometimes. A possible second chapter in the future but no promises on if/when it will come to be. Either way I hope anyone who reads this enjoys!

Roy was what you'd describe as a workaholic, growing up in an orphanage and occasionally different foster homes it had been hammered into his head that the only way he was going to be successful was to work hard through school to make his own way without support from anyone else.

So that's what he did, a perfect student, nothing less than perfect scores on nearly every test and those few small points he missed on occasion haunted his stress dreams for months. He worked himself harder and harder every year, so obviously he didn't have any friends, he was a bit of a recluse and often tended to neglect his personal health.

This was especially the case during his last two years of high school being in the overly harsh religious household of a new foster family that had taken him in. Roy had felt the pressure more than ever, they were demanding with the grades he already was hassling himself over, and were suspicious over a few offhand comments he'd made that may or may not have lead them to believe he was a homosexual.

I mean, he was, is. Yes, he was definitely gay, he liked guys but he'd never had time to act on it.

Thankfully his high school allowed him to graduate half a year early with honors, and with his grades many schools were throwing full rides at him. Roy chose a far away school in the big city of Central, a fresh start in a new city and a brand new huge college.

He had graduated just in time to enroll for his first year but even in this new place and free from the shackles of parental figures he worked harder and harder. When he'd spoken to the counselors they'd been thrilled hearing he wanted to double major right off the bat, no one cared that he might be overworking himself, but he took every single class that first year that they allowed him to squeeze in.

Roy passed with flying colors as usual but when his second year rolled around Roy was starting to feel the effects of fatiguing himself, and loneliness was creeping in. Maybe it was time he could try to relax just a little.

As usual he worked hard to get ahead but as summer break rolled around he'd decided not to use it all to study, he was already ahead of all of his classes and compared to last year he didn't have nearly as many classes he'd forced on himself. He had time to enjoy some of his three month vacation instead of hopping from professor to professor asking questions and asking for more work to get ahead on.

The first week, he studied, it was a hard habit to break off of when he wasn't used to anything else, the second week he'd tried to relax and sleep in. Finally all of the stress seemed to catch up on him and he became quite sick, so he rested that entire week and ate a lot of food until he finally was feeling better, better than he had in a while from all of the rest and not focusing on books and papers.

In the middle of his third week off the loneliness was starting to creep into his mind again, he was always surrounded by busy hallways of people close to his age but he had no idea how to connect with any of them. That's when fate may have decided to lend him a hand, a couple of boys were running through the hallways of the dorm shouting stuff happily and handing out fliers. One shoved a paper into Roy's hands, "Big party tomorrow night, everyone who is anyone is gonna be there!"

Looking at the flashy paper Roy managed a small smile, maybe this was what could break open his shell, he could go and have a few drinks, maybe that would loosen him up enough to dance or talk to someone. It couldn't be worse than sitting in his room alone and studying or watching porn by himself.

Maybe it was a mistake because the next evening when he entered the common area of the senior's dorm room where the party was being held it was pure chaos, drinking, music, dancing, grinding, Roy immediately felt overwhelmed.

He was stiff and forced himself to squeeze through the crowded dancing area to where drinks were being handed out freely, the seniors weren't checking ID's, Roy just took whatever was handed to him and held the cup stiffly and hobbled over to a nearby wall and plastered himself to it.

The room felt hot and the bitter drink in his hands didn't soothe that away, he drank about half of the cup in a few gulps before coughing and making a face, "Gross...how do people drink this?" He'd much prefer something sweet on his tongue.

"Here try this." a voice was suddenly directed at him in all of this noise and someone was next to him, tipping a cup of pink liquid into his own, "Fruit juice, makes it easier to drink for newbies like you."

Looking to his side Roy's eyes couldn't help but look this guy up and down several times, Roy had seen him around before walking in the hallways but hadn't noticed him above that. He was slightly taller than Roy, he was fit but not overly muscular, he had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a pair of the most beautiful golden eyes Roy had ever seen.

He was extremely handsome and it left Roy lacking in words more than he would have anyway, so instead of speaking he took a sip of his mixed drink.

"Better?" the blond smiled, leaning against the wall near Roy only inches apart by the shoulder.

"Be-um, yes, better...thanks." he took another sip, with the sweet juice added it was plenty more tolerable with just a bit of backlashing bitterness.

"Wanna dance?" the blond called over the noise and pushed away from the wall to stand in front of Roy, offering his hand with a confident look in his eyes.

Roy's stomach clenched at the offer and his face grew hot as he shook his head, "I don't know how to dance, no thank you."

"Come on, it'll be fun!" the other goaded but seeing Roy becoming more uncomfortable and even avoiding eye contact he softened. "Okay forget dancing!" moving close to Roy he lifted a hand to the other's cheek and brushed his thumb softly over Roy's bottom lip. "Did you want to go somewhere more private with me?" he asked suggestively, there was no doubt what he was asking about.

Roy felt tingles worm their way through his body and down to his groin as his cheeks grew redder and he failed to say anything through his nerves. The blond pulled his hand away looking a bit concerned that he'd pushed too far, "We don't have to, I can leave you alone if you want? I just thought you were pretty cut-"

"Yes." Roy cut in finally finding his words, "Yes-um I, I want to!" A warm hand found his and started guiding him out of the crowded common area and into the still busy, but much quieter, hallways of the senior dorm.

"I'm Edward by the way, call me Ed." the taller said moving them at a brisk walk, seeming openly eager to be alone with Roy. "What's your name?"

"Roy, I'm a second year. Are you a senior?"

"Yup! So this is the last year I get to enjoy these parties and hook up with cute people like you. Might as well make the most of it."

It didn't bother Roy that Ed had done this with others, this was just a fling. They'd met at a party briefly and agreed to...well he wasn't honestly sure what Ed expected, or better yet what he expected. This was going to be his first in a lot of areas tonight but even being nervous he was beyond excited to let this blond hunk have his way with him.

Once the dorm door was shut behind them hands were on his face guiding his back against the door and tilting his head up for a very welcomed mouth to crush against his own. If his inexperience showed Ed didn't complain as the kiss became deep quickly and Roy tried to match what the blond did and keep up with him enthusiastically.

He couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat when Ed broke away and Roy tried to follow to reconnect their kiss, only for the hands cradling his face to keep him just out of reach like a tease. Smiling Ed said, "Just a second, anything I should know of that you really like, or that you don't like before we get started?"

"I don't really know, to be honest." he breathed out.

"Aw, is this your first time? You're letting me pop your cherry?"

Roy gave a curt nod and looked away slightly, "Is that okay? I promise not to be fussy."

"On the contrary-" Ed said, a new glint entering his eyes like he'd just struck golden treasure, "It would be my honor, I'll give you my _special_ service, don't worry Roy I'll take good care of you. Just make sure to tell me if I do something you hate."

"Special treatment? You really don't have to, as long as you fuck me I'm happy."

"God you're extremely cute, and horny. We'll get to the best part, but let me treat you first you'll love it. Get undressed and on your hands and knees." Ed leaned in close to peck a warm kiss to Roy's lips before pulling away entirely and lifting his own shirt off up and over his head, flung in some corner of the room.

Already feeling his half erection pressing against the front of his pants Roy tipped his head back and downed the last mouthful of alcohol in his cup he'd brought along before discarding it quickly and in a rush fumbling to get his clothes off. His body was slim but not tiny and his skin was porcelain pale that Ed seemed enamored with and kept glancing at him.

"Is this okay?" Roy asked on the bed, pulling a pillow close to him to hold for support and maybe to bury his face into if he needed, he was on his hands and knees but a bit crouched down still shy and subconsciously hiding his body from Ed's sight where he could.

Hands started at the under area of his knees and touched up the back of his bare thighs and up to his hips, "Almost, like this." Roy's ass was pulled higher into the air, presented and open and feeling completely exposed there and his cock dangling hard between his legs.

"Perfect." Ed purred and ran his hands along each side of Roy's ass and playfully spread the cheeks apart, if they'd been facing each other Roy was sure Ed would laugh at the blush he could feel making his face beet red and spreading down his neck.

Roy was expecting fingers, not a wet tongue that licked over him and sent shivers down his spine, he instinctively tried to pull away but didn't get anywhere thanks to Ed holding his hips in place as Ed pushed his tongue in.

"Ah!" Roy gasped and pressed his forehead down into the pillow he was clinging to with his hands, "Fu-Fuck that feels...oh shit.." Ed's tongue wasn't just fucking him, it was taking him on a roller coaster ride of severe ups and then more gentle downs.

It rolled and massaged the walls of his ass, it wasn't the first time Roy had played with his ass in a sexual way but this was something else. It wasn't him and it wasn't fingers and Ed seemed to have a lot of expertise, knowing just the ways to move his tongue to make Roy's cock twitch.

When Ed finally pulled away Roy's thighs were quivering and his cock was dripping with precum, "Car-Careful, I don't uh, I don't know if I can get hard again if you make me cum." Roy warned feeling like a fool and like the virgin he very much was.

"You'll just have to be on your best behavior then and be a good boy." Ed teased, Roy didn't look back so he wasn't sure what was going on but he felt the bed shifting behind him as his potential orgasm slowly settled down back into a gentle burning need.

Fingers were the next step, a gentleman the entire time Ed kept to his word and worked slicked up fingers inside of Roy to stretch him. Occasionally rubbing his fingertips against that sensitive bundle of nerves just so easily hidden away inside of Roy and driving him absolutely nuts.

"It's adorable how much you're enjoying this, I thought I'd have to work a bit harder but apparently I'm just that good."

Roy didn't disagree, his body was hot all over and every touch ignited a new fire inside of him but now he wanted more. "Put it in, please...I don't want to wait any longer."

"Your wish is my command." There was the rip of a condom opening and the slicking of some more lube before Roy's body clenched feeling the tip of something big and very hot press at his ass. "Relax a bit or it's going to hurt, erm scratch that. It's going to hurt a bit no matter what but it'll start to feel good I promise."

Hands rubbed in warm strides up and down Roy's back and sides until his muscles started to relax. "Ready?" Roy nodded quickly and buried his face into his pillow, clenching his hands into each side with preparation.

Ed leaned over his back and held his hips, slowly pressing inside inch by inch until Roy could feel the other's balls pressed flush against his ass and he let out the gasp he'd been holding the entire time and sucked in a breath. Ed pressed a kiss to the back of his head and then muttered playfully into his ear, "Pop~ No more cherry."

"Alright here we go." Ed announced before giving a shallow thrust and watching as Roy pushed himself back up to his hands and knees, no longer burying his face away, as a fresh quiver shook his legs and shivered through his body, "Ah!" he moaned out, and again louder when Ed thrust in again a bit harder this time.

"How does that feel?"

There was pain but Roy found that easy to ignore, or maybe he was enjoying it, either way he was more frozen there thinking about how fucking good he felt. Turning his head stiffly Roy looked back and gave a wanton look, "It feels real... _really_ good-ah!" Roy practically screamed as Ed started thrusting in, setting pacing this time and not stopping after just one or two.

Roy wanted to do more than just kneel there and take Ed's cock and moan but as the blond pounded into him harder, getting faster and angling himself even better than before, Roy was having a hard time just trying not to cum. He didn't want this to be over so he panted and clenched into the pillow, clenching his eyes shut from time to time as Ed pulled shriek after cry out of him with well-paced fucking.

There was only so much he could do, his muscles burned and a hot misty sweat covered both of their bodies, the noise of the party out in the hallways easily ignored against the secluded sound of their skin slapping together inside of Ed's dorm room. "I-I can't, Ed I can't!" was all he managed.

"You've been good, you can cum. I'm not far either." Ed said in a husky tone and giving the occasional grunt from behind, focused on pleasuring Roy above all else even if he was thoroughly enjoying himself as well. He'd set out with a goal and that was to rock Roy's world with sex for the first time and he'd be damned if he didn't do that.

Arching his back Roy wailed a high pitched noise as his orgasm took hold of him, knocking and rocking every nerve in his body with waves crashing of pleasure as he came on the bed. Ed's thrusts slowed after that but didn't stop until one particular hard slam inside that made Roy hiccup a sharp noise and look behind him, watching Ed heaving and his eyes fluttering as he came. "Fuckfuck _fuck_." the older groaned.

Roy winced as Ed pulled out no matter how gentle he was trying to be and fell to his side onto the soft bed that in his post-orgasm felt like a literal cloud. After ditching his condom into a nearby waste bin Ed let himself collapse onto the bed next to Roy and on his side, them facing each other and Ed with a small satisfied look on his face. "Like it?" he whispered and reached out to brush a few sweaty strands of Roy's hair from his forehead.

"Mn'yeah." Roy managed out but like how his legs felt they'd be like walking on stilts right now his mouth also didn't feel like it was working entirely properly. "Good-um, good? I...you too?"

With a soft chuckle Ed nodded, reaching back to pull his already messy ponytail free letting his blond locks splay out everywhere now. "Yeah, good for me too. Let's get some sleep."

Roy didn't remember drifting off, but he would remember waking up for years to come, both in a fondly way and unfondly. Without opening his eyes Roy reached out across the bed, finding it empty but rustled and still freshly warm from where he and Ed had been cuddling together last night.

Forcing sleep crusted eyes to flutter open Roy groaned, his body ached like he'd ran a marathon the previous day, sitting up he wrapped an arm around his middle. His stomach, hips, and ass all flared with an uncomfortable pain but he still couldn't come to regret last night, completely worth it.

By the time Roy had crawled to the side of the bed and pressed his feet to the floor the dorm rooms adjoining bathroom door opened. Ed looked just as messed up as Roy felt, his long hair all twirled up messily and an exhausted look in the blonde's eyes as he yawned. "Oh you're up already, thought you'd sleep more, uh..." he looked around the room for a moment, it seemed like his brain was trying to figure something out and was still waking up this morning.

"Hips hurt." he groaned softly and that's when a light bulb seemingly flashed in Ed's golden eyes and he darted to one side of the room and fished into his drawers for a bottle of pain killers and grabbed a half-full bottle of water from the nightstand. "Here. First morning-afters are usually the worst but it all depends on how hard you go at it of course. Sorry if I was too rough."

Popping a few of the pills and downing it with water Roy shook his head, "No it....it was honestly perfect, thank you. I really enjoyed myself."

Finally a sleepy smile pulled over Ed's face, it was softer than last night and no longer being used to win himself sex. "Oh good, I was worried I'd worked you too hard. It was just hard not to, you were so cute and you really seemed like you were enjoying it."

"I-I was." Roy blushed gently and looked away, "It was fun."

"Cool, then I'll help you get cleaned up and back to your dorm room so you can rest in a bed that isn't covered in cum and sweat." Ed laughed.

"Help me? I'm an adult why would I need-" as he spoke Roy tried to stand only to find his body was completely against this and his legs gave out, lucky for him Ed was there to catch him knowing just what would happen. "That's why."

Embarrassed but not against the help Roy let Ed help him take a quick shower and shuffle into his messy clothes before literally being carried through the hallways on Ed's back being carried piggyback style.

It wasn't the comfiest position for his hips but Roy tried to retain at least a smidge of dignity not being carried like a princess. He rested on Ed's back and nuzzled the other's shoulder, "Is this what people call the walk of shame?"

The blond laughed loudly, his shoulders racking with giggles, "Yeah, in a way!"

As Ed stood him steadily, finally on his own feet, in front of his door Roy ignored the jolts of pain going through his legs and hips but grimaced. "Thanks...for everything Ed." he smiled and opened his door.

"ANytime and hey-" the older called and pulled Roy's arm to turn him to face Ed and leaned in to kiss Roy chastely. "Don't be a stranger around campus."

Roy was left hanging at his door watching Ed retreat back to his own room as Roy touched his lips and felt a fuzzy feeling squirm in his chest. "I won't." he said to himself.


End file.
